Empty Room
by xSeiichi
Summary: [ En cours de rédaction pour Ryuji ]


Il aurait dû y avoir un souffle funeste dans l'air. Ou un froid à vous glacer la moelle des os. Quelque chose. Une mélodie éthérée que seuls Ryuji et moi aurions pu entendre. Un sentiment de tension. Quelque classique prémonition.  
Il y a des malheurs quasi prévisibles et puis d'autres moments sombre, des moments de violence soudaine - ce qui est arrivé à mes parents, par exemple - qui changent irrémédiablement le cours d'une existence. Il y a eu ma vie avant le drame. Et il y a ma vie actuelle. Les deux, hélas n'ont plus grand chose en commun.

Ryuji se taisait pendant le trajet, mais cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Il lui arrivait de sombrer dans d'imprévisible accès de mélancolie. Muré dans son silence, il se laissait aller à la contemplation ou à la trouille, je ne savais jamais. Ça devait faire partie du mystère, je suppose, mais là, pour la première fois, j'ai senti le fossé entre nous. Notre amitié avait survécu à tant d'épreuves.  
_Survivrait-il à la vérité ?_

Le soleil était couché et la neige commençait à tomber. La dernière chose dont je me souvenais, c'est que je m'étais étendu pour faire la sieste. Ryuji était assis à côté. C'était un peu effrayant, cette façon qu'il avait de se rendre invisible.

- Hé, dis-je en bâillant. Je crois que j'ai fait un petit somme.

Tout le monde parlait toujours comme ça en présence de Ryuji, énonçant des évidences, remplissant le silence constitué par la moitié de conversation qu'il avait dû tenir. C'était un peu déstabilisant aussi, cette manie de vous regarder, avec intensité, comme si il lisait dans vos pensées. Comme maintenant, par exemple. C'est alors que je réalisa ce qu'il regardait en réalité. Je passais ma main sur mon oeil droit.

- Je te l'ai déjà répété, non ? Tout va bien.

L'endroit était désert. Une vaste et dense forêt entourait la maisonette où nous nous sommes arrêtés pour la nuit, elle semblait abandonnée depuis des années.

- Je pense qu'ils ne nous retrouverons plus.

La fin de ma phrase fut brusquement arrêtée par l'apparition d'une longue tige dans mon épaule gauche.  
Mes yeux se transformèrent en épouvante.  
Ryuji tourna la tête automatiquement vers la pénombre où la flèche aurait pu être tiré, une fenêtre. Cependant, la nuit était trop profonde. Il se leva rapidement, et attrapa son katana. Je fit de même plus difficilement.  
La deuxième flèche fut encore pour moi, celle-ci transperça ma poitrine et m'entraîna sur un des murs en bois de la petite maison, accroché. Un filet de sang s'échappa de ma bouche.  
Ryuji s'approcha aussi rapidement qu'il pu de moi, en me regardant avec cette forte intensité que je connaissais bien.

- Dépèche-toi.. Fuit.

Un sourire se peignit difficilement sur mon visage, je savais que Ryuji le voyait même à travers cette nuit.  
_"Non, je ne veux pas t'abandonner ici."_

- Ce ne sera pas dur, ne t'inquiète pas.. Laisse les moi.

Un petit rire m'échappa.

- Allez !

Je commençais à pousser Ryuji du bout des doigts pour l'inciter à partir plus vite.  
En quelques secondes, Ryuji avait déjà parcouru plusieurs centaines de mètres. Nos poursuivants avait tout le plaisir me tuer pendant ce laps de temps.  
_Cependant.._

* * *

L'homme aux yeux clairs parcourut la rue du regard et apprécia la tranquillité de ce coin charmant.  
Le soleil brillait, des arbustes verts égayaient les jardins entretenus, de jolies maisons en bois bordaient la rue, les feuilles frémissaient sous une brise matinale qui s'emplissait d'odeurs et de mélodies, bercée par le doux chant des cigales.  
Le printemps était là.  
Seiichi n'avait pas arrêter de le chercher. Depuis le jour de cette embuscade des années plus tard, six ou sept hommes habitent désormait cette petite batisse perdue dans l'une des vastes forêts du continent, même si elle ne ressemblait plus à grand chose qu'un tas de ruines calcinées.  
Son regard se posa sur sa main, qu'il serra fortement avant de la relâcher pour faire apparaître une faible flamme noire.

- Je vais donc devoir vivre avec ça.. murmura-t-il.

La flamme s'effaça dans un coup de vent avant de repartir.  
Quelque chose avait changé au fond de lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprendrait que bien plus tard.  
Une _peur_.

* * *

_"La porte claqua violemment._  
_Une nouvelle sensation retentit et il sentit quelque chose dans son épaule gauche. Il n'éprouva d'abord aucune sensation, puis une décharge électrique le traversa et explosa dans son cerveau avec une douleur atroce qu'il avait déjà éprouvée._  
_Depuis la fenêtre, un homme sortit d'un buisson. Il distingua surtout des cheveux noirs sortant d'un vieux chapeau porté avec désinvolture._  
_La douleur devenait plus intense. Du sang coulait de son épaule, trempant sa chemise. La colère l'envahit et renforça sa détermination. Le tireur avait un air effronté, avec un sourire sardonique, se demandant visiblement s'il devait s'enfuir ou rester pour finir le travail._  
_Il fit demi-tour pour s'en aller._  
_Trop tard._  
_Quelques secondes plus tard, Seiichi chancela et tomba sur le sol._  
_La maison et quelques mètres aux alentours brûlaient d'un feu noir."_

_"Dans le lointain, je vis un nuage noir qui couvrait la terre. Il dévorait la terre et enveloppait mon âme, tandis que les mers y pénétraient, se putréfiant et se corrompant à l'approche de l'enfer et de l'ombre de la mort. Une tempête m'avait submergé. Ce qui s'est passé ce jour là resta gravé dans ma mémoire."_


End file.
